Le temps de quelques ricochets
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: Un court OS, ma version de la scène - hélas - coupée des ricochets entre Ron et Hermione, présente sur les bonus du DVD de "Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort ".


**Le temps de quelques ricochets …**

Poursuivant leur quête des horcruxes, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient planté leur tente au bord d'un lac en attendant d'aller voir Xénophilius Lovegood. Suite au retour de Ron, l'ambiance avait d'abord été franchement tendue entre lui et Hermione, mais comme l'avait pressenti Harry, Hermione se montrait beaucoup moins désagréable depuis que Ron avait expliqué à plusieurs reprises comment le son de sa voix et la lumière sortis du déluminateur légué par Dumbledore l'avait guidé vers eux.

Ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs depuis son retour, et comme avant son départ, Ron avait allumé la radio permettant de prendre des nouvelles de la résistance contre Voldemort. Pour se changer les idées en espérant ne pas entendre le nom d'un parent ou ami décédé dans la liste des victimes toujours plus longue , il décida d'aller se balader au bord du lac. Posant la radio sur la plage rocheuse, il regarda au loin, écoutant anxieusement la fameuse liste. Machinalement, il se baissa et ramassa un caillou, choisissant d'instinct la forme plate qui convenait et d'un geste assuré, rapide et précis, il le lança sur l'eau : le galet ricocha par quatre fois… Il n'avait pas perdu la main malgré tout ce temps… Son souvenir remonta à son enfance, quand il allait en plein été par les grosses chaleurs se baigner avec ses frères et sa sœur dans l'étang tout proche du Terrier pour se rafraichir : il s'entraînait alors à en faire le plus possible et personne, pas même Georges ou Fred, n'avait réussi à battre son record. Il sourit à ce souvenir et constata soulagé qu'aucun nom connu n'avait été cité pour ce soir dans la liste …

Il se baissa et choisit un nouveau galet. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le lancer, il entendit quelqu'un approcher derrière lui, et se retourna vivement.

- Hermione ? Tu m'as fait peur !

- Je te dérange ?

- Non, j'écoutais les nouvelles …

- Et… ? Des mauvaises ou des bonnes ?

- Rien de neuf, encore des victimes, mais personne de notre connaissance …

Ron lança son galet, faisant cette fois cinq ricochets. Il sourit, fier de lui.

- Waouh, tu m'impressionnes, Ron !

- Tu veux que je t'apprennes ?

- Sérieusement ?

- Houai, pourquoi pas ! Après tout, on n'a pas d'autre occupation ici ! rit-il.

- Bon d'accord, professeur Weasley ! Je vous écoute ! sourit Hermione.

- OK, l'étape fondamentale qui détermine la réussite, c'est le choix du caillou.

Il se baissa et sa main tâtonna parmi les galets recouvrant la plage. Hermione se baissa à ses côtés et chercha également. Lorsque leurs mains se frôlèrent par inadvertance, elle réprima difficilement un frisson et recula aussitôt sa main. Ron ne sembla s'apercevoir de rien…

- Voilà le truc : plus c'est plat , mieux c'est… Tiens, essaie ça… suggéra-t-il en lui tendant un galet. Puis, il en prit un pour lui-même et se relevant, lui montra l'exemple :

- Allez. Tu te penches un peu… tu te baisses… Un mouvement du poignet.

Et accompagnant ses paroles du geste, il réussit à nouveau cinq ricochets.

- Tu es vraiment bon, admira Hermione envieuse, et pas sûre d'être à la hauteur.

Néanmoins, elle décida d'essayer et se mit en position.

- Donc, il faut faire comme ça ?

Et sans plus de préparation, elle lança le galet qui retomba piteusement dans l'eau en un gracieux arc de cercle.

Elle s'attendait à un rire de Ron, une moquerie, en commentaire à sa piètre performance… Au lieu de ça, il se contenta d'un regard et d'un simple "non" qui était plus un constat qu'un reproche ou une critique.

Le deuxième essai ne s'avéra pas meilleur, le galet s'obstinait à retomber directement dans l'eau et Hermione se découragea, repensant à la performance de Ron.

Heureusement, Ron ne critiqua pas, se contentant de lui sourire, et finalement vint à son aide pour le troisième essai:

- Attends, je vais t'aider …

S'approchant derrière elle, il hésita tout d'abord, puis se lançant, la saisit délicatement d'une main à l'épaule et de l'autre au bras. Le simple contact de ses mains sur elle fit penser à Hermione qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à quoi que ce soit ainsi. Elle était prête à s'abandonner dans ses bras, elle sentait la chaleur de Ron derrière son dos, son parfum boisé dont elle aurait pu s'enivrer pendant des millénaires sans se lasser…

- Tu … tu te baisses.

Elle sentit la pression de ses mains sur elle et suivit machinalement le mouvement imposé. Il déplaça alors sa main droite de son épaule à son avant-bras, collant presque son corps contre le sien en une position sensuelle. Hermione sentit son ventre se serrer brusquement et dut reprendre une grande bouffée d'air pour garder les idées au clair.

- Et ensuite tu mets … ce bras en arrière.

Dirigeant totalement le bras, d'Hermione, il lança le galet sur l'eau en une trajectoire presque rectiligne et parallèle à la surface de l'eau. Le galet rebondit deux fois avant de disparaître dans le lac.

- Ça fait deux, c'est bien ?

- Deux. confirma Ron, ramassant à nouveau un galet et le lançant.

- Alors, il faut faire comme ça… Hermione semblait avoir compris et lança le galet qu'elle venait de choisir. Pourtant, malgré une trajectoire quasi correcte, le galet s'obstina à plonger directement.

- Tu es sur la bonne voie, encouragea Ron en lui souriant.

Il se baissa et ramassa un nouveau galet, qu'il lui tendit, puis de nouveau, se plaça derrière elle : le contact de sa peau l'électrisa de nouveau et ils semblaient ne plus faire qu'un lorsque leurs 2 bras accompagnèrent le galet dans son envol. Ils le virent rebondir trois fois et Hermione sourit satisfaite.

- C'était pas mal, trois ! approuva Ron en connaisseur. Allez, essaie de te mettre un peu plus bas, recommanda-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole sur un nouvel essai. Et n'oublie pas le petit coup de poignet.

Hermione réessaya : à nouveau trois ricochets, mais sans aide.

- Oui, c'est ça ! approuva Ron enthousiaste. Tu as pigé le truc, maintenant, ce qu'il te faut, c'est juste de l'entraînement pour améliorer ton geste et le rendre plus précis.

- Merci pour le cours, professeur Weasley, sourit Hermione. Je vous dois combien ?

- Oh, cher, très cher ! Ron sourit.

- Est-ce que ça, ça t'irait ? suggéra Hermione, en tendant les lèvres vers sa joue et y déposant un baiser.

Elle sentit le contact râpeux de sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas pu raser depuis un bout de temps, et rougit, se rendant compte de son geste, et que Harry ayant beau être loin d'eux, il pouvait quand même les avoir vus.

Si Ron fut surpris, il ne le montra pas et ne fit aucun commentaire, au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Il se contenta de ramasser la radio, de l'éteindre, puis de faire quelques pas en direction de la tente.

- Tu viens, dit-il s'arrêtant, et sans se retourner, il tendit la main.

Hermione hésita quelques instants, puis courut le rejoindre, lui prit la main et ils rejoignirent Harry en silence…


End file.
